


All day long

by Le_mango



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, I got cavities just from writing this, This is DUMB, all the snuggles, but what does that say about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_mango/pseuds/Le_mango
Summary: This takes place like four years after part 2. Because nothing terrible is going to happen and they all live happy lives.





	All day long

      “Ow.” That had followed shortly after the door had slammed and an odd dropping noise. As far as she could tell Ellie had tripped and fallen right as she had entered the house.

      “What the?” Dina mumbled half-awake as she slowly propped herself up on her elbows. The cold air quickly raced under the covers. There were two more uncharacteristic thuds and she could barely she Ellie moving beyond the cracked door.

      “Oh hey.” Ellie greeted bursting into the room struggling to take off her heavy coat. Dina was tired and confused as to why she was in such a hurry. “Good thing you’re already awake.”

      Ellie threw her coat to the floor and her hat followed it down her hair floating out from the static. She stumbled to the bed and jumped up with a grin. She crawled over throwing one leg over Dina and froze kneeling over her. Ellie checked her watch chest rising and falling heavily. “What’s going on?” Dina blinked.

      “Just wait.” Ellie panted still staring at the watch. Her cheeks and nose still had the sharp red tint from being out in the cold.

      “Did you sprint here?”

      “Waaaiiit.” Ellie stuck a finger over Dina’s mouth.

      “Waiting??” Was that an agreement or a question? She didn’t even know. She stuck her tongue out.

      Ellie didn’t look away from her watch as she chuckled and wiped the licked finger off on the quilt. She bobbed her head as the last few seconds ticked by. “Midnight! Happy birthday!” She dove forward and kissed Dina excitedly and after the initial shock had worn off Dina gladly participated. It definitely wouldn’t have been the first time one of them had gotten home late and instigated a more than playfully greeting. Although, this was a little more over the top than usual.

      “What the hell?” She finally broke away unable to hold back her laughter.

      “It’s your birthday.” Ellie kissed her forehead. “I had to make it back before then.” She kissed her again with a smile. “I love you.” Another kiss.

      “You couldn’t have waited until the morning?”

      “No.” She continued to add kisses between each phrase. “If I did that. I wouldn’t be able to say I kissed you for the entire day.” She pointed at her watch proudly. “The first whole minute. Dean was late to switch shifts; I almost thought I wasn’t going to make it in time.”

      “Ellie,” she covered her face shaking her head unable to finish the thought. “You’re such a dork.” She chimed, cheeks starting to sting from the wide grin that she couldn’t hold back.

      Ellie chuckled and put her forehead against Dina’s. “Now you’re olllld. I can’t believe I married such a grandma.”

      “Okay, first of all,” Dina smooshed Ellie’s cheeks together with the palms of her hands. “You called a stray cat a ‘handsome man’ the other day. Are you really going to call me the grandma?”

      “Come on. That was a good looking cat.”

      Dina rolled her eyes still amused by pushing Ellie’s face back and forth. “Second. Ellie, did you seriously sprint home to make a pun?”

      “Maybe.” She swung to the side to kiss Dina’s palm. “Also you left your shoes out, I almost died coming in the door.”

      “God you're ridiculous,” she groaned falling back to her pillow with a hand covering her face. “How about you just change and get into bed already?”

      “Do you want a little strip tease with that?” Dina flipped a hand out smacking Ellie’s knee. “Is that a yes?”

      “Would you just cooperate for once in your life?”

      “Excuse you, I am a goddamn pleasure to work with, hey.” Dina was pushing a knee up under Ellie trying her best to knock her over.

      “Ellie-” Dina sighed unable to come up with any convincing arguments. Ellie finally moved and switched out of the clothes she had been wearing all day to a more comfortable set. She quickly slipped into the bed before her bare feet froze to the floor.

      “Where do you want me?” She asked scooting towards Dina. Dina rolled to her side and pulled Ellie’s arm around her. “Okay,” she chuckled pressing up against Dina’s back. “And how about this?” Ellie splayed her frozen toes on Dina’s calf. The reaction was almost immediate.

      “NooOO.” Dina squeaked trying to pull her leg away. Ellie kept her foot glued in place as she hugged Dina’s waist preventing her from rolling away. “Stop it!” She laughed.

      “Oh, this?” Ellie switched to the other still freezing foot. She was met with another small squeak.

      “Ellie I swear-“

      “Don’t worry, I’ve only got two feet. But were you prepared for THIS!?” Ellie tensed dramatically pulling her arms tight around Dina. The room went dead silent for a beat as Dina prepared for the worse. Ellie leaned forward and softly kissed the back of Dina’s neck. “Take that.” She threatened with a whisper.

      “What happens if I wasn’t prepared?” Dina whispered back.

      “I warn you now that it’s going to be happening all day.”

      “You’re annoying all the time, that’s not really a surprise.” Ellie just chuckled menacingly behind her. “Oh shit, do you have more puns planned out?  They get worse when you’ve had time to think about it.”

      “You’re just going to have to wait and see.” Ellie taunted already nuzzling into her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should write more short things like this. Maybe I need to just go to sleep at a reasonable time.


End file.
